Pillows to Love
by Sookie's Cookies
Summary: Rukia remarks on Orihime's comfy chest and one thing leads to another. Yuri lemon. Strap-on.


Rukia and Orihime tumbled into the former's bedroom, giggling and tripping and nearly knocking over a table or two. Rukia drunkenly tripped over to her wardrobe, and opened it with a flourish.

"Allll righty then, let's see what we here have."

Orihime snorted and giggled. "Rukia, I'm telling you it's fine."

Rukia gave her an exaggerated hu-rumph. "I can't let my guest walk around in a shirt soaked in alcohol!" she declared. "It's indecent!"

"But Rukia, none of your shirts will fit me."

Rukia waved her off and then giggled for no apparent reason. "I'm sure I can find someth- Ah-ha!" She whipped out a pale blue shirt with a cutesy bunny face on the front and presented it to Orihime.

"Chappy!" Orihime cried with delight.

Solemnly, Rukia handed the shirt into Orihime's arms. "I wouldn't lend this to just anyone, you know."

Orihime nodded with matching solemnity and bowed in gratitude. She whipped off her wet shirt, her breasts bouncing for a moment in her creamy yellow bra, and slipped Rukia's shirt on. She frowned down at it. "Oh dear." Chappy's face was stretched taut over her breasts, barely recognizable, and the hem of the shirt stopped just above her belly button.

Rukia gazed in amazement. "It's so big on me, though."

Orihime pushed her fingers together in slight embarrassment.

"It's because your breasts so huge," she said, staring at Chappy's widened face, his eyes popping in agreement.

"Well, and I'm taller," Orihime pointed out, feeling the need.

Rukia acknowledged that with a short nod and came closer to peer at Orihime's breasts. "And you know, they're just at my height." Suddenly she grabbed Orihime around the waist, hugged, and buried her face in her breasts, making Orihime squeak in surprise, warmth immediately curling in her chest. "They're like pillows for when a person is standing up," she observed. "Although I'm sure they'd be just as nice when a person is lying down."

Rukia rubbed her cheek against them. "They're so soft and squishy!" She lifted her head to look up at a flushed Orihime. "Can I touch them?"

Orihime thought it was a bit late in the game to ask that question, but she nodded anyway, immediately regretting her decision when Rukia's tiny hands squeezed her breasts and the warmth in her body that had began when Rukia's face had been buried in her bosom turned to heat.

With a small frown on her face, Rukia poked and prodded and squeezed and massaged. She gave her head a dissatisfied shake. "I must see them."

"See them?"

Rukia gave a determined nod and whipped off the shirt before Orihime could realize what was happening. She could only stand in shock, her senses slowed by the alcohol, as Rukia quickly undid the front closure and let the bra slid down her arms to the floor. Her blue eyes widened as she stared. "Oh my." She ran a finger down Orihime's cleavage and then ran both hands up her breasts, her palms brushing the nipples.

Much to Orihime's embarrassment, a moan came out of her mouth. Rukia misinterpreted. "Oh! I'm sorry. You must be so embarrassed to be the only one without a shirt." Rukia frowned down at her dress, shrugged, and whipped the whole thing off. Orihime gasped at the sight of Rukia in nothing but her panties.

Again, Rukia misinterpreted. She sighed and grabbed her own breasts. "I know, they're terribly small. They don't get in my way at least, but still…" She sighed again.

Orihime shook her head. "Th-They're beautiful."

Rukia looked up at her with a small smile. "You really think so?"

Orihime nodded enthusiastically and reached out a tentative hand. Rukia stuck out her chest with a grin, and her hand brushed against the soft flesh. "Oh!" Rukia let her spend several seconds exploring her breasts, experimenting with the nipples, before she suddenly asked Orihime a question.

"Are you a virgin?"

She was so surprised, she jerked her hands back. "Oh, um, well…yes." Orihime looked away, but managed to ask, "A-Are you?"

Rukia shook her head. "Nope."

Orihime nodded. Of course she wouldn't be a virgin. She was much older and wiser and more experienced and…Orihime sneaked a long look at Rukia's body while she was deep in thought. And so beautiful… She'd never really been attracted to women before, but now… now she felt a carnal ache for Rukia. But maybe it was just the alcohol.

Rukia was suddenly back at Orihime's breasts, gently feeling them, slowly starting to drive Orihime crazy. "You know what one of my favorite things to have done to me during sex is?" Orihime could only purse her lips together as Rukia lightly ran her finger tips over her nipples over and over. "Having my nipples suckled." Orihime gasped sharply, unable to believe those words had come out of Rukia's mouth.

Her friend continued to study Orihime's breasts as she spoke. "I don't know, but there's something about a hot mouth surrounding my nipples that drives me insane. Tongue flicking them. Mouth pulling on it." She circled Orihime's areola with her fingertips. "It's funny, it shouldn't feel so erotic, but it does. It feels incredible, Orihime." She stopped for a moment. "You know, I think it'd be better if I showed you."

One moment Orihime was biting her lip, trying to keep from melting into a puddle at what Rukia was saying, the next she was _feeling_ what she'd been saying. She couldn't hold back the small moan when she looked down to see her delicate mouth attached to her breast, sucking as her hands held her breast. Rukia looked up to wink and then went back to work. Her tongue swirled and her mouth sucked hard.

As if it were somebody else, Orihime watched as her hands gripped Rukia's head and heard as her voice murmured, "Harder, harder." In the midst of Rukia assaulting her breasts for long minutes they sunk to the floor. Orihime didn't how much longer she could temper the hard ache that pulled at her, demanded something she didn't know how to ask for.

Rukia suddenly pulled away and came up on her knees, pressing her lips squarely on Orihime's. Orihime was stunned at first, but then began to rub her lips against Rukia's soft ones. Rukia moaned and pressed against her, pushing her tongue inside. Orihime jerked, but held her close, reveling in the feel of their breasts rubbing against each other.

Orihime's hands wandered up to Rukia's, wanting, needing, to feel her breasts. She wanted to suck on Rukia like she had on her. Rukia seemed to understand as she pulled away and drew herself up taller so Orihime could bend her head to her breasts. Shyly, at first, she kissed Rukia's breast and then feeling bolder at the small noise from Rukia, pressed her tongue against the flesh, sliding it down until she felt the hard nipple. Copying Rukia's ministrations, she sucked gently at first then harder. Rukia arched hard against her mouth and Orihime embraced her, her hands going around and lowering to Rukia's small bottom, squeezing and pulling her tighter, simply needing more of Rukia.

To her surprise, Rukia pushed her away, and she was suddenly terrified that she'd pushed too far. But Rukia pressed her down onto her futon and kissed her, her hands running all over Orihime's body, quickly undoing the button of her jeans. Orihime groaned as Rukia slowly unzipped her, pressing her knuckle against her mound. Rukia shoved both her jeans and her panties down her legs and tossed them away.

Orihime felt both shocked and aroused at suddenly being so exposed. Rukia playfully twirled her fingers in Orihime's short curls, grinning at her as she straddled Orihime's leg and ground herself against it. Orihime watched, mesmerized, as Rukia undulated her slender body above her, her panties still covering her. Rukia slid up higher and ground her knee into Orihime.

"Rukia!"

Rukia chuckled and ground again. "Feel good?"

Orihime could only moan and jerk her hips, needing more. Rukia continued to grind into her. Then her fingers were there, stroking her, pulling, and sliding. Orihime's legs fell wide and Rukia sank between them, lightly flicking her tongue along the throbbing ache. Orihime's mouth fell open in shock. Shock at what Rukia was doing to her, shock that she was allowing her without protest, and shock at how incredibly good it felt.

Rukia's tongue pressed harder and went deeper. Her fingers pulled Orihime wider and her mouth sucked there as hard as it had sucked on Orihime's breasts. Incoherent nonsense tumbled from Orihime's lips as she writhed and gripped the sheets, gripped Rukia's head, reached for release. Rukia's mouth pulled and her finger delved inside, pumping.

Orihime felt it coming closer and closer and she wanted to tell Rukia, to warn her, but she couldn't speak, couldn't think. She could only feel and then her body flooded with hot, releasing warmth again and again, her muscles tightening and shaking as Rukia continued to lick at her. When her body finally relaxed, Rukia crawled up to her, resting her body between Orihime's lax legs, smiling up at her.

"Have fun?"

Orihime nodded and panted, even though "have fun" was an understatement.

"When you've recovered, you have to do me, you know."

Orihime swallowed hard, her throat suddenly very dry. Wanting so badly to do that for Rukia, to taste her, but what if she… "What if I do it wrong?"

Rukia laughed softly and kissed her softly, then harder and deeper, reawakening Orihime's dulled senses. "I'll teach you," she whispered. Then she vaulted off Orihime and skipped over to some drawers and began rifling through them. Orihime watched from her position on the bed, unable to even find the energy to close her legs, and slightly worried that any movement would set her afire again.

She came back with something dark blue in her hand and then held it up with a bright smile on her face. "You'll wear this."

Orihime raised herself up and gaped. "Th-Th-That looks like a…a…"

"Strap-on? Yes. C'mon, up on your knees."

Orihime numbly obeyed and let Rukia fasten the intimidating thing to her. She squirmed. Something hard was rubbing where the ache had been strongest and the leather strap rubbing between her butt felt sinfully erotic.

"R-Rukia, um, you don't want me to, um…"

"Fuck me with that? Yes."

Orihime gulped.

"But first…" Rukia stood in front of her and slowly slid her panties down her slim legs. Orihime stared in fascination at the tuft of dark curls. "I want you to lick me." She took Orihime's hand and slid it between her legs, she moaned at the contact, both of their breath becoming short. Rukia guided Orihime's fingers to a small, hard nub. "I want to suck hard on that like you did my nipples." She moved her fingers along the slick lips. "Lick here, up and down, light and hard." Rukia moved her fingers further and slid them inside her. "Mm, yeah… And when I tell you, you'll stick that inside, moving in and out, fucking me, dominating me." She slowly dragged their fingers out and licked Orihime's and hers together. "Understand?"

Orihime nodded.

Rukia smiled and then got down on all fours next to her. "I like it like this." She spread her legs and lifted her hips. Orihime stared at the bright pink sex glistening at her, at the small drop of arousal sliding down her sex. Rukia bobbed her hips enticingly, looking back at Orihime. "C'mon. Lick me."

Orihime felt herself drawn forward on her knees and then dragged a finger along Rukia. Her hips jerked and Orihime leaned forward until her mouth was almost touching Rukia. Her hand grasped Rukia's smooth hip and she flicked a tongue out at the wet flesh. Rukia moaned and pushed her hips back, pressing Orihime's tongue against her.

Orihime closed her eyes and eagerly tasted Rukia's warm arousal, exploring every inch of Rukia's sex. She dipped her tongue inside and licked hard up and down. Her mouth closed around the nub and she sucked and pulled, smiling at the noises from Rukia. She gave it a few more yanks and then ran her tongue up and down again, not wanting to miss any of Rukia.

She paused when she thought she heard Rukia say something that sounded like a demand. "Wh-?"

"Fuck me!" Rukia all but screamed.

To her amazement, Orihime felt no trepidation as she lifted herself up on her knees and leveled Rukia to the hard rubber jutting from her crotch. She teasingly rubbed Rukia with the tip of the dildo, making Rukia squirm and moan in protest. Orihime pressed the tip to where Rukia had showed her and carefully pushed inside.

Rukia let out an animalistic moan and pushed back with her hips. Orihime could feel her pulling it inside, and Orihime kept pushed until she was to the hilt. Orihime felt…dominant, in control, completely turned on by what she was doing to Rukia.

"Move, dammit!"

Orihime pulled out, gripping the small hips, and then slammed back in, moaning as something in the strap-on rubbed her clit. She continue to move, in and out, harder and harder, fucking her friend as her face pressed into the floor, her hips jutting up at Orihime.

Orihime's hands slid up and ran over Rukia's breasts, squeezing and pulling. She felt it coming again, and she thrust harder and faster, Rukia letting out rhythmic moans into the sheets. Orihime felt Rukia's body stiffen and jerk, a long moan escaping her. Instinctively, Orihime stopped her thrusts, even though she was so close, and let Rukia ride out the waves she was now familiar with.

She finally felt she could pull out and Rukia rolled over onto her back and Orihime quickly undid most of the strap on, letting it hang as her hand slipped between her legs and began to rub furiously. Rukia grabbed her hand and pulled it away, and Orihime groaned in protest. The shinigami guided and pushed Orihime back onto the bed and they collapsed together, Orihime on her back, Rukia crawling in between her spread legs.

Rukia pushed on Orihime's thighs and sunk down to lick long and hard at her sex.

"K-Kuchiki-san!" Orihime gripped Rukia's head, unsure of whether to push her away or pull her in closer. "You…" She couldn't get another word out as Rukia did magical twirls and massages with her tongue. Orihime was nearly over the edge when Rukia stopped and lifted her head. Orihime watched in fascination, and a little frustration, as her partner swung her leg over Orihime's, and then lowered down until their pussies were touching.

Orihime gripped the sheets when Rukia started moving above her, rubbing and rubbing, gripping Orihime's knee and stomach as she rode. Orihime held onto Rukia's hips until waves crashed into her, shaking her body and blacking out her vision. Rukia lifted up, when she was too sensitive to bear anymore, and began rubbing herself. Orihime lifted up on her elbows and reached over to rub the sopping wet folds until Rukia's body jerked and she threw her head back in a silent scream before nearly collapsing beside Orihime.

Rukia reached over and wrapped her arms around Orihime. Orihime hugged Rukia around the waist and buried her face into Rukia's chest, in complete amazement at what they had just done. They lay in silence for a few moments with a thousand questions swirling through Orihime's mind until Rukia broke the quiet.

"Do you want to date?"

Orihime's head popped up, and she stared at Rukia as warmth and happiness spread in her chest. "Can we?"

Rukia laughed and nodded.

Orihime beamed back in response and nodded too before resting her head back on Rukia's chest and quickly falling asleep while Rukia stroked her hair.


End file.
